


La première fois que je l’ai entendue chanter

by Luttii



Series: Festival [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Music, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttii/pseuds/Luttii
Summary: Yurika est chanteuse pour son groupe, Sweet Flavor. Misato est la voix et le visage du duo WHiTE. Les deux jeunes filles ne se connaissent pas encore.





	1. Du coté de Misato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato assiste à un concert de Sweet Flavor.

La première fois que je l’ai entendue chanter a provoqué un choc en moi.

Hoshimi Yurika.

La personne dont je me souvenait n’était pas vraiment remarquable, elle restait dans son coin, et faisait tout pour ne pas attirer l’attention. La seule exception était pour la guitare qu’elle emmenait partout. Pendant les deux ans que j’ai passé dans le même collège je ne l’ai jamais vue, ni entendue en jouer.

Hoshimi Yurika était un mystère pour moi.

J’ai eu l’impression que la fin de ma deuxième année est arrivée bien trop vite, et avec elle, le moment pour Yurika de quitter le collège et d’entrer au lycée.  
Je lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

Quand il fut temps pour moi d’aussi entrer au lycée, j’ai simplement choisi celui qui était proche de chez moi, un lycée public beaucoup moins prestigieux que l’école d’élite que je venais de quitter. Je voulais simplement passer une adolescence tranquille, où je pourrais m’occuper de WHiTE sur mon temps libre.  
C’est dans cet état d’esprit que j’ai assisté à la cérémonie d’accueil des nouveaux élèves. Le discours du proviseur m’a presque endormie, celui du président du conseil des élèves a réussi, j’ai donc raté la moitié des présentations des clubs. Quand je me suis réveillée, les clubs de sport avaient laissé la place aux clubs culturels. Sur scène se trouvaient un groupe de musique, un bon moment pour se rendormir.

\- Félicitations pour votre entrée au lycée ! Nous sommes le club de musique, nous avons formé notre groupe l’année dernière, on espère que vous apprécierez notre musique !

La chanteuse avait une voix un peu grave pour son physique, mais débordante de joie.  
Elle continua la présentation du club et du groupe, jusqu’à arriver à elle même: guitariste et chanteuse du groupe.

Hoshimi Yurika.

Entendre ce nom m’a instantanément réveillée. La personne sur scène n’avait rien à voir avec la Yurika que je connaissais au collège. Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le visage et les a teint, elle avait aussi enlevé ses grosses lunettes. Et surtout, elle souriait, sa guitare en main.

-Pour notre premier morceau, Strawberry Monster.

J’étais scotchée à ma chaise. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle serait capable de créer tant de choses en moi, par la seule force de sa musique. Je ne ressentais plus la même curiosité qu’avant pour elle, ce jour mes sentiments ont évolué.  
Ces changements ont aussi affecté ma propre musique, les paroles que j’écrivais et mon envie de me produire en live, d'amener WHiTE quelque part.

Yurika.

Lors de mon premier live, je chanterai pour toi. De la même façon que ta musique m’a changée, je veux que la mienne te change aussi.


	2. Du coté de Yurika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurika se rend au concert de WHiTE.

La première fois que je l’ai entendue chanter mon monde a basculé.

Tout a commencé un soir, après les répétitions de Sweet Flavor, j’ai trouvé une lettre dans mon casier.  
Est-ce “ce genre” de lettre ? C’est la première fois que quelque chose comme ça m’arrive, je dois faire quoi ?  
Calme toi, Yurika. Commence d’abord par regarder si la lettre est bien pour toi

“Chère Hoshimi Yurika,”

Oui, sans aucun doute, personne d’autre que moi s’appelle comme ça, hein ?  
L’écriture est très jolie, travaillée, la personne qui l’a écrite doit y avoir mis beaucoup d’efforts…

“J’ai beaucoup aimé ta performance pendant la cérémonie d’ouverture du lycée.  
Laisse moi te remercier en t'invitant à mon propre concert.

Hoshizuki ‘MiST’ Misato, première année, classe A.”

C’est court.  
Attaché en bas de la lettre se trouve un billet VIP pour un concert de “WHiTE”.  
Ni le nom du groupe, ni de l’expéditrice de la lettre ne me disent quelque chose… Une première année qui a apprécié notre concert, je me sens tellement heureuse.  
Quand à ce concert… Vaut-il mieux y aller à l’aveugle ou écouter un peu avant ?  
Bah, gardons la surprise pour le jour J ! Le concert est demain, donc je n’aurai pas à attendre longtemps… Demain ? 

Demain…

Me voilà donc devant la salle de concert… Un Live House très correct, Sweet Flavor s’est déjà produit ici, une de nos meilleures expériences, cette Misato a fait le bon choix.  
Après avoir présenté mon billet, j’ai été accompagnée dans la salle, j’ai été surprise par la foule, WHiTE semble avoir du succès.

Les lumières s’éteignent, une jeune fille masquée monte sur scène, se place derrière la platine et la musique commence.  
Un style très Electro, très complexe, la productrice fait de l’excellent travail, je comprends pourquoi la foule est venue en masse, rien qu’à la qualité de l’instrumentale.  
Une autre fille arrive sur scène, contrairement à la DJ, elle n’est pas masquée. Elle porte une robe blanche qui prend la couleur des projecteurs, et ses cheveux teints en blond lui vont parfaitement. Elle prend la place centrale.

-Nous sommes WHiTE, VOiD à la production, et MiST au chant. Ecoutez notre première chanson, Symmetry.

Je n’ai pas eu le temps de penser au fait que la chanteuse était la personne qui m’avait donné la lettre, Misato. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de me préparer.  
Elle s’est mise à chanter, et à ce moment, j’ai été transportée dans un autre monde.  
Je n’ai pas pu me demander comme une fille comme elle pouvait avoir une telle puissance vocale. Je n’ai pas pu me demander comment faisait-elle pour mettre autant d’émotions et de sentiments dans sa voix.  
J’ai été absorbée par son chant, et sa musique, j’ai eu l’impression que chacun de ses mots m’était adressé.

Hoshizuki Misato.

C’est à ce moment que j’ai su que le “toi” dont je parle dans mes chansons n’était plus vide.  
Je veux chanter pour toi. Je veux que tu continues à chanter pour moi.

**Author's Note:**

> Commencer une série musicale avec de la romance...


End file.
